


Message Sent

by FireLeo



Series: Club Stage 5 [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Attempted Escape, Fake AH Crew, No major character deaths, Other, Torture, again I'm sorry, beaten, hostage, they're just gurads, torture isn't major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireLeo/pseuds/FireLeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been two weeks since Geoff and the guys were sent the video. Ray was being tortured constantly and after one of the sessions manages to get free and send a message to Geoff. Will it work out in the end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Message Sent

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, six parts deep and still more to come.  
> *Update* 9/11/16 : I'm gonna take a short break from this to work up a good *possible* ending for this. I'm going to do other fics to get the creative flow going, but I'm taking a little break from this series for a little.

                It had been two weeks since Ray was captured by The Roosters. Joel rarely showed up, only making an appearance to send Geoff and them another “update” video. One of the bodyguards that Joel had was tasked with the role of interrogator so Joel could get everything set up for the drop in the next two weeks. Ray managed to find out his name was Jon. He was in charge of getting Ray to answer some questions and to make sure he didn’t try anything while in captivity. Ray tried to keep quiet and endure everything but Jon’s methods made that difficult to do.

                Ray had been moved from the chair to the right wall of the room. His back was against the wall and his arms were tied above his head to a hook that was in the wall. His feet were tied together as he hung there against the ropes, out of strength from everything that has happened. His shirt and sweatshirt were removed during Jon’s sessions, showing off the new bruises and scars that were on his torso and arms.

                “Why is this so hard to get? Just tell me where they are keeping the shipments they stole.” Jon demanded in a harsh tone, rummaging through the tools he has on the table.

                “I don’t know.” Ray replied back as he raised his head to face Jon. His shoulder length brown hair was pulled back in a loose pony tail. He was wearing a blue button up dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His black skinny jeans matched his black high top converses he was wearing as well. His gloved hand found the tool he was looking for as he picked up the scalpel, walking back over to him.

                “You and I both know that’s a lie, Narvaez.” He said slowly tracing the blade down his chest. He pressed the blade down right below his ribs on his right side, dragging it slowly and painfully across his skin. Ray cried out in pain as the blade was removed, blood slowly falling from the fresh cut. He pulled against the rope, taking a deep breath.

                “You’re only making this more difficult on yourself. Just tell me where they are and I’ll stop. You keep adding more time to this when you stall.” Jon replied adding another cut under his left arm, along the side of his ribcage. Ray screamed again, pulling harshly on the rope around his wrists to counteract the pain. Jon shook his head as he set the scalpel back down on the table. He walked over to Ray and started punching him out of anger.

                “You’re a waste of time! Six hours wasted for nothing. Looks like we’ll have to do this again tomorrow.” Jon said, backing away from Ray as he hung there in pain. So far he’s been burned, cut, beaten and shocked. Each session making it increasingly difficult for Ray to keep quiet. Jon went and knocked on the door to the room as two guards walked in.

                “Pull him down. We’re going to have to try again tomorrow. Also clean him up, Joel wants to send Fake AH another video. We have to make it look like he’s still fine.” Jon said as he left the room, the guards making their way over to Ray. One guard picked up his shirt and sweatshirt from the floor as the other untied the rope around his ankles. He stood up and untied the rope from the hook, Ray collapsing to his knees exhausted and in pain. The guard had removed the rope around his wrists as they both picked him up by his arms, dragging him out of the room.

                He was led down the hall, taking a left as they continued till they reached the bathrooms. The guard shoved his clothes into Ray’s chest as he held onto them. The other guard opened the door and pushed him in, making him fall to the tiled floor from the force. The door closed behind him with a click as he slowly started to pick himself up into a kneeling position. He stayed there a moment, gripping at his stomach. He took a deep breath as he stood up, walking over to the sinks that were lined up along the left wall of the bathroom.

                The walls were a pale, fading blue that’s been stained from years of dirt, dust and water damage. There were three stalls behind him next to the urinals. Only two stalls had doors which gave him some privacy when he had to go. Joel had managed to fix Ray’s glasses. He believed the only reason he repaired them was just so Ray can watch clearly, everything that will happen to him. He turned the faucet on, taking off his glasses as he washed the sweat and blood from his face. He brought his hands away as the water stung the cut on his left cheek, taking a closer look at how deep it was. He put his glasses back on as he started to think about how to let the guys know where he is.

                Suddenly a light bulb went off in his head. Ray knew Joel had confiscated his phone from his person when he was brought here. Joel had kept his phone in his office he was using temporarily within the building. If he could get to it, he could send the guys a message. All that was in his way were the two guards outside the bathroom door. He just had to get past them then book it to Joel’s office, simple right? Now how he was going to do it was the question. He put his shirt on as he looked around the room. There was a broken mirror above the last sink in the row; a piece that was about half an inch thick and three inches in length was resting on the floor beneath it.

                He picked it up as he looked for something to use as a handle. He saw that the frame around the small window in the room was starting to deteriorate and fall apart. He walked over and grabbed a hold of a loose chunk of frame, breaking it off. The sound was louder than anticipated as he turned his attention to the door, listening for any sign of movement. Nothing. He quickly rushed over to his sweatshirt, pulling the string from the hood. He tightly tied the string around the piece of mirror and wood, making a good enough shiv to take out the guards.

                He picked up his sweatshirt wrapping it around his left hand. He pulled one of the stall doors closed as he walked back over to the sinks with the shiv in his other hand. He brought his left hand up, punching the mirror, shattering it. He ran behind the door of the bathroom as one of the guards walked in with his gun drawn. The door shut behind him and Ray watched the man slowly make his way to the stalls. Ray took a deep breath as he slowly walked up behind him. He quickly brought his left hand up to cover the man’s mouth as his other hand plunged the shiv into his neck. He dragged him into the stall shutting the door again as he made his way back to the door to the bathroom, shiv still in hand. As the door opened he grabbed the guards arm, pulling him into the bathroom. He brought the shiv to the man’s neck, dragging it across. The guard’s body fell limply to the floor as Ray dragged him to the other stall, closing that door as well.

                He grabbed the guard’s pistol, placing it in the waistband of his pants, in the small of his back. He threw his sweatshirt on making it back to the door. He peeked out to see that the coast was clear. He knew where Joel’s office was, being brought to it a couple days ago so him and Joel could have a “talk”. Let’s just say it didn’t go too well. Ray knew he could get there without a problem seeing as Joel had to go met up with someone about something, having overheard a conversation between some of the crew members.

                He snuck down the hallway, continuing past the hall he came from, going straight. The entrance to the stairs was at the end of the hall. He went up two flights of stairs, making it to the floor that Joel’s office was on. He peeked through the crack he made in the door, making sure it was clear before he stepped out. He made it ten feet before he heard another door on the floor opening. He ducked down behind one of the desks in the room as the guard walked to the door to the stairs. He watched him disappear behind the door waiting a couple seconds before going back on the move. He made it to Joel’s office, reaching a hand to the doorknob, worryingly enough it was unlocked.

                He made his way straight to Joel’s desk, searching the drawers for his phone. He found it in the bottom drawer on the left side. He pulled up Geoff’s number as he began typing out a message.

                ‘ _This is what I can see from where I am_ ’. He made his way to the window in the office, taking a couple pictures from different angles sending them quickly before he was found in Joel’s office. He turned the phone back off, setting it back in the drawer. He knew the messages were sent, he just hoped Geoff got them in time. Ray made his way to the door of Joel’s office as it flung open, knocking him to the ground. Joel had walked in accompanied by Jon.

                “You thought you were gonna be clever didn’t you? Too bad you won’t be here though for when Geoff shows up.” Joel said walking over to him slowly. Ray quickly pulled out the gun, aiming it at Joel’s face. Joel laughed as he continued to get closer.

                “If you want to shoot me, go ahead.” Joel stopped in front of him, raising his hands up in surrender. Ray’s grip increased on the gun but he couldn’t bring himself to pull the trigger. Joel smiled, looking back to Jon.

                “Look, he can’t do it. I think he still cares about me, too bad I don’t.” Joel said, turning back as he kicked the gun out of Ray’s hand, almost breaking it from the force. He kicked him down, pinning him to the floor under his foot. He increased the pressure, irritating the new cuts under his shirt.

                “You had to go and try something like this didn’t you?” He asked as Jon walked over with a piece of rope in his hands. Joel removed his foot and Jon picked him up, tying his hands tightly behind his back. Ray winced at the pressure, looking back at Joel.

                “I think it’s time you went for a little ride.” Joel said as Ray was led out of his office by Jon, heading to the van that was parked outside waiting for them. Ray knew that things were about to get so much worse. He just hoped the guys had a better plan than he did.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for what I'm putting you though and will put you through, but you all signed up for this.


End file.
